Talk:François-Noël Babeuf-Room
Leftist meeting This meeting will be opened very soon To make things go more smoothly, I'd like everyone who wants to make an official speech to add his/her name to this list: * Yuri Medvedev (as PD representative) * Alyssa C. Red * Jon Johnson * Martha Van Ghent (Libertarian) * Marcus Villanova (as Lovian Republicans representative and member of the PD) * August Magnus Donia (as LCP representative and prominent leftist-leader) * (as WLP representative) * ... Additional comments can be made later on, after a person has finished his/her speech. Scheme To let everything go without any trouble, I have planned the following: The date for each speech are: march the 7th: Dr. Magnus (cancelled) march the 10th: Yuri Medvedev (given) march the 13th: Alyssa C. Red (given) march the 16th: Jon Johnson (given in retardation) march the 19th: Martha Van Ghent march the 22th: Andy McCandless march the 25th: Edward Hannis march the 28th: Marcus Villanova After every speech there are three days to give opinions, and start discussions. Please respect the scheme, it will make the whole assembly more synoptic. Furthermore, I'd like to thank al those who were interested to join! If someone would like to have another date, try to swop with one of your fellow attenders, or ask me otherwise. :A good plan is an excellent start! -- 08:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure I'm scheduled in also, please. Dr. Magnus 17:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll put you in the very beginning Jon Johnson 18:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I feel honered to be the last to speak if you think about it I end it all i could either Blow up or end it on a bad note... oh no! Marcus Villanova 01:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry but Andy has joined the list, if you really want to be the last to speech, you'll have to make an arrangement with him. Jon Johnson 14:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes i already wrote a speech ( a horrible one) and said i was last in it i like to be last! Marcus Villanova 21:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll put you last, but please contact Andy, he needs to know too. Jon Johnson 21:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Speech by Yuri Medvedev Dear fellow attendees, I could give a marvelous speeches about the need for action and devotion to our leftist ideals. I admire such great initiatives which we will hear of in the days to come. But instead of giving you all some more ideas for the future, I would like to do something completely different: I will try to grasp the core essence of the leftist movement. My question to you is what it means to be leftist? What makes us supersede our differences? I myself represent here today the Progressive Democrats. I think we all support progressivism, the concrete endeavor for a more open moral and just law system. Nonetheless, progressivism only reaches us the means by which we try to achieve our true goal; and whether you call this goal libertarianism, socialism or just real freedom it always comes down to the same thing: a better world, a society in which every individual can happily contribute to the common good. This my friends, is true leftism. We must use the rich tradition of leftist thought - for no other movement has a bigger intellectual basis than leftism - and fight a war of the mind in order to change the core values of our contemporary society. Freedom, creativity and equality, I ask every single one of you to defend these cornerstone ideals of the leftist movement with a passion unseen. And remember, dear comrades, wether we can change the world or not doesn't matter for trying to do so already does. - (PD/AFL) Discussions & questions This is a marvelous speech, but what is your actual view should we move more to left, and if so how much? Jon Johnson 14:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is nice to have some questions from the audience. I believe I already have drawn a theoretical framework in the speech and believe we should defend views that some might consider 'radical', though I oppose extremism. If you ask me what way the PD should go, I'd say: just turn left here and proceed ahead! I believe in the future of leftism and want to make the PD the leading authority in this domain, on both the levels of intellectual theory and specific action. Does that answer your question? 15:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great, but I think (and I hope to find some support here) that economically we should hold a rightist view, because that is the only way to offer our inhabitants what they should get, low prices and an excellent service. Nevertheless not to rightist either, I take here we can 'use' the state or government for some economic control Jon Johnson 16:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::A rightist economic view? Social-democratic will be enough to guarantee enough wealth, no? Have a look at my sandpit. Do you think that is okay? 16:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I read your plan, it's great but it needs a more powerful 'background', I know state should control everything which is going on!! But however prices need to stay low, how would you manage that? Jon Johnson 11:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't want direct state control, but dialogue between each sector and its corresponding department could create an environment in which good, constructive laws and taxes can be issued. More cooperation thus, and perhaps some interests of the government in big (monopoly) companies that fulfill a crucial role for Lovian infrastructure (transport, energy). Please note that Lovia is filled with private (quasi) monopolies. 11:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When I say 'control' I obviously mean that the state is the largest stakeholder of the companies, they give the so called 'license to operate' (which is not a real but rather a fictional license), nevertheless this implicates a large and well functioning cooperation. Jon Johnson 13:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Since most (important) sectors are dominated by one or two big players, there aren't too many parters to talk with. I think we can pull this off. Government shouldn't be given a majority in any company, but she should have a 'big part of the pie' so she can defend the interests of the people when there needs to be voted. This is however only the case for companies that directly affect the public interest. 17:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe you should search the meaning of the word stakeholder, this isn't anything financial or something Jon Johnson 17:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Speech of A.C. Red Dear comrades, I have listened to Yuri his speech with great admiration and I do agree on what he has said, leftism is important and should make itself count. I'm no wonder when it comes to theoretical abstractions and if some of us represent the intellectual strength of the leftist movement, then I want to be the part that embodies the practical change. We leftists can make a difference as long as we dare to say what is on our minds! Several movements have made similar breakthroughs in the past as the one that we can make. Leftism must be the force of radical, but logical change, a force of the greater good. I believe in the power of our ideals like I believe in you. Don't be ashamed for what you feel and think, like homosexuals and atheists once had to do. Let us break free from our isolation and unite, let us free the people of Lovia! - (better late than never) 13:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A: I put it to you that the people do not benefit from intellectual delights, while you are thinking of theories the people on the streets are starving! Y: Sure, but we aren't the Paris Commune. Lovia has already an established social system. We have to take our action to the next level and start an intellectual offensive against both the reactionaries and the preachers of inertia. Blind action would only result in defeat, if we want to make progress we'll need a solid basis to fall back upon if necessary. '' '' A: Maybe. Still, action needs to be undertaken to support the lowest levels of society. Y: And yet we should make the intellectual struggle our priority for a full victory is needed before we can finish the details. It may sound rude, but it is honest: They who live in the gutter of society wont be helped by food alone. We need to change our entire system and deal with the causes instead of just trying to cure the symptoms. '' '' Talk & Comments -- Wow, look at the crowd going wild! PS: do I sense some 'steak socialism' here? 13:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe a little I can't compete with you without promising the people something they can touch. You do know that commodity fetishism isn't eatable, do you? 13:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, we had that discussion already quite a few times. In for a little stand-off in front of the public? 13:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oké. Now I'm gonna run to catch my train. 13:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Speech By Jon Johnson Dear fellow attendees I hope that all of you and most certainly they who believe in a more socialist system are here to fight against to current problems, such as the economic and financial crisis, the rush of capitalism and many others. If so, I would like to honor you! The last few days I have done some serious thinking and I figured out that the only way to ameliorate the current situation is by a active interception of the state. Government is the only forum ethical enough to change what has going on for to long, a country build on lies, kept together by a minority of people trying to predict what is wright and what is wrong! Than my question to you is, wouldn't it be better if we, the people have a more powerful voice and vote in all the negotiations on top. I think the answer on that one is very clear: Yes we should! Recently a law proposal, written by Yuri Medvedev, in which was tried to let the people participate in the creation of laws was voted away, why? Why can't we, plebeians who know best the situation, make proposals which can make the lives of everyone better? The time has come to fight for our rights and welfare!! Talk/Discussion He makes a point. I don't agree with it (it's a bit too far, and everyone who has tried to be elected MOTC has succeeded, making this speech invalid in nature), but it does make a point, something most politicians fear to do. Edward Hannis 01:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I have a question to ask you, mr. Johnson: how far would like to go in giving the power to the people? Till what extend do you think a democracy can still be efficient enough not to collapse? 14:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't you think a society will stand longer in communist spheres than in capitalist spheres? Jon Johnson 14:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, under at least one of the following conditions: (1) people become enlightened all the sudden and accept communism as their true nature, (2) there is a repressive apparatus that is successful in what it usually does or (3) capitalism collapses when we were just about to set up a communist system. 14:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Speech by Martha Van Ghent Fellow attentees, I wish to thank the people behind this great event for giving me the opportunity to speak to you all. An open dialogue, I believe, is the firm foundation of a sound democracy. Whether it is organized by a leftist, centrist or rightist force, it must be open and free. Therefore I wish to thank the people behind this event. Being a member of the Waldeners, I would like to address how we are related to the leftist movement. We Waldeners currently share a common interest with the center-leftist movement in Lovia. We and you want progress, democratization and new social legislation. These things are central in our program, and so are they in yours. Obviously there are differences between our factions. Nevertheless, we must first of all strive for our common goals! Lovia needs legal reform, and Waldeners, Progressives, LCPers or anybody progressive from another faction must unite in Congress to enforce it. I believe we are doing well at the moment. And in the future, the Waldeners will be prepared to support more reform. Thanks for having me today, and enjoy the upcoming presentations! Martha Van Ghent 10:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk/Discussion A very to-the-point speech of you, Martha. I also like how you stress the common goal rather than the differences. Well done! 07:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Not bad, not bad . -- 08:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I like your way of speeching! Jon Johnson 15:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Speech by Marcus Villanova Hello fellow Lovians, I stand here before you all as a politician but as a common man. I am one of you and am giving you what is right for Lovia! I want to tell all that this land can be better, can always do better. I am not a MOTC so I can’t change anything but they can. We, together should fight for all Lovians not rich but poor. I see no tax in function that helps the middle and lower class but Lovia is always in helping the rich we need to help the common man, the person that needs help the 20,000 Lovians that don’t make giant amounts of money and need help. I want Congress and the King to help them now! We are all alike and all Lovians we need to help everyone. We need to pass Gay rights bill now. I want to tell you all this, if a person is born gay and you deny them a common right that’s pure racism. Think about that, think about it we are all born the same and should treat people the same. I was re-reading the speeches by my fellow colleges and they noted that we should unite. Well that might be fine and all but this meeting is just the beginning, lets look at the other side, you know the LD and IGP and all that. The other day I heard the LOWIA and LD are forming to become one. What did we do? Nothing. How about the Unity of Republicans? What did we do, we formed this meeting and said it was done that the threat was over, it isn’t. When Drabo came back and said “He was sorry.” He wasn’t He’s a skin headed nazi even though he’s dead doesn’t mean the though of Nazism and fascism is dead. We have to constantly fight against the common enemy the right. We must unite and become one and say enough to the rightest views. We are the PD forever! :Marcus Villanova 18:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk Anyone Like? Marcus Villanova 18:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I never have been a big fan of the gays and did not care much for their rights. Until I started watching the old series Are you being served?... I just love the character Mr. Humpreys. You are very "liberal" man, you must have a big heart and very modern views, unlike me! Dr. Magnus 11:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I also like the part about Drabo and his fascist buddies... Indeed, nazism will never die out unless we act very tough on them. A zero-tolerance policy towards nazis and fascists! Dr. Magnus 11:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :On gay rights: progressivism and gay rights are synonyms, I support such a bill. On 'modern' views: I believe I can say that all PD'ers are very progressive and open-minded people, that is the view we must try to communicate to the other parties. On fascism: fascism is in se an undemocratic and inhumane ideology, enough reason to forbid it by law! Who would support me in that bill? 12:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, about the gay rights: I already believe they have the same rights in Lovia. Since we are a pretty modern nation we have probably already fully emancipated all the inhabitants. As for the fascists: I would support a bill outlawing them and kicking them off the site for good! Dr. Magnus 12:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't trow someone of the site for feeling fascist today, but you can (as I stated on my talk page) forbid them to organize and spread their harassing views. 12:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Then by all means do so! Dismantle the IGP and kill of the fascists characters, or exile them permanently. Refuse them entry in Lovia. Or something like that. Dr. Magnus 13:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Others What about inviting WLP as well? Libertarianism can be rather leftist :) 18:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? The more the merrier, and in order to make this meeting a real success we need to invite leftists from all around the political spectrum... It is rather wide indeed! I already felt as if we'd forgot someone! Dr. Magnus 18:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, we are happy to hear we have support from a rather unexpected corner, feel free to add your name to the list of invitees. And maybe invite some others from WLP! Jon Johnson 18:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not from the WLP, Jon . I just suggested you could invite them. 18:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I will, but feel free to join this meeting, maybe we can refine our results with your knowledge and experience on the country. Jon Johnson 21:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope it's soon i loves me some Lovia! Marcus Villanova 22:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you can add this to the page: all the invitees are hereby invited to dine in the great halls of Donia Castle in the Emerald Highlands together with his Excellence the Baron of Donia after the meeting is over. There will be entertainment in the form of choirs singing (you just think of some Lovian choirs) and fireworks. Dr. Magnus 13:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) May I join? I know its a bit late of a request, but I would like to be able to join in. As it turns out, I have the time to write a speech, so I'd like to join. I don't mind coming in last. Even if its a no, I'd like a definite answer. Edward Hannis 22:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll put you right after Andy McCandless. 08:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry i didn't speech. let's say i had family matters in the way. 06:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter, with the Easter holiday coming up we all have to keep cool or we'll go in overload. 06:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Changing date is it okay if i speech tomorrow instead of today? i haven't had the chance yet to prepare my speech properly.. 08:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Better take your time. 15:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) My Speech Taken the fact that I was absent, when do I go? Edward Hannis 18:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) NOW!!! Marcus Villanova 18:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Special Elections Debate This is where the Debate will be held the questions will be short and few. They'll be posted on May 15th one day before the debate begins so you'll have time to process a good answer. 1. In what way are you different from the other candidates, in other words why should we vote for you? :* P.E. Galahad: Congress needs people who think, contemplate, ponder - who talk, compromise, work. I am not a political big shot, and I hope that's my advantage. :* M. Villanova: I am not the most defined candidate or the most smart, but that is why I want to be elceted I stand as a common person trying to Improve Lovia and help the common man. :* P. McCrooke: I am a republican, and I really want a republic :* J. Johnson: I'm supporting some radical change, however, things are getting out of hand, in the current campaigning rush, I'd like a stable government, which represents, the different ideologies, that is the only way, we can move forward! :* Christina Kay Evans: Politics sometimes needs moderation and compromise. Any government body needs a person who can reconciliate warring parties into constructive agreements. For EU, that's Rompuy. For Lovia, that will be me. :* M. Van Ghent: Most obviously, I'm a lady surrounded by lads! I don't think I'm very different from the other candidates. I am also very eager to get into Congres. What I certainly want to do, is work on the rights of citizens, animals, minorities, homosexuals, etc. Martha Van Ghent 16:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 2. What will be your main focus if you get elected? Did you put up any special goals ahead? :* P.E. Galahad: I would like to get working on state reform some day. Also, I am very eager to work on our citizen rights. :* M. Villanova: :** Gay rights: They a group of people that are prosucuted and hated it's pure racism not to inclued there rights. :** Election Reform: I joined PIGER to better the elction process. :** Wikia Improvment: Tri-Yearly IP account checks. :** National Anthem: We need one to define the nation like O!Via :* P. McCrooke: Abolishing the Monarchy, and making the states more democratical. :* J. Johnson: State reform, I know that currently such things are going on, but, I'd like to have a word in these talks. :* Christina Kay Evans: Women empowerment. Lovia needs more active female politicians. :* M. Van Ghent: As I just said: rights! Martha Van Ghent 16:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 3. Do the rising prices and inflation pose a problem? What is your (party's) answer to this? :* P.E. Galahad: As a Liberal Democrat, I support the foundation and growth of more private companies in Lovia. The government should create a fertile economic environment. :* M. Villanova: Well I think that we need to raise taxes to the wealthy and keep them low to the poor. It automaticly regulates the ecomony! :* P. McCrooke: I think the same as Marcus. :* J. Johnson: Yes, these are some major problems which need to be addressed immediately, maybe we ought to fixate the base-resources prices, so we can avoid to high prices. Since the 'Tiebout-hypothesis' is proven to be correct, I just want to lower the prices of the basic needs of our inhabitants! :* Christina Kay Evans: Inflation is ruining the Lovian economy as the market is left under Adam Smith's so-called invisible hand. The government needs to intervene and regulate the market to prevent further inflation; :* M. Van Ghent: ... 4. What is your position towards the incumbent government and its achievements? :* P.E. Galahad: The Medvedev Government did some great constitutional reform. I very much want to thank the people involved! :* M. Villanova: ... :* P. McCrooke: It mostly done nothing. The only people who really participated werwe Andy and yuri :* Christina Kay Evans: The incumbent government has generally been successful in administrating Lovia; however, it has also been too reliant on a very few dominant individuals. Contributions from more people is urgently needed. :* J. Johnson: The current government does what it needs to do, but it only make some moves because our PM and our King write some law-proposals, the other bunch of people don't do that much! :* M. Van Ghent: I support the incumbent government in its attempts to reform the law. As a Waldener, I would like to continue our cooperation with Liberals, Socialists and independents. Martha Van Ghent 16:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 5. What, in your postition is a better economy: Capitalism or Trade and Small Bis? :* P.E. Galahad: Traditionally, the Liberal Democrats wish to further develop the free market. I take a moderate stance on this issue: some state involvement might be helpful, but only in the most crucial industries and only if done properly. :* M. Villanova: Both, keeping the big ones to do as they please but to keep them in check, and giving money to small ones that are hiring and making Lovia Better! :* P. McCrooke: I again think the same as marcus :* Christina Kay Evans: Corporations are necessary in order to expand Lovia's international economic influence, but at the same time the small businesses must be protected and subsidized in order to keep the economy healthy and well-distributed. :* J. Johnson: Small bis, has to subsidies, this is the only way to give everyone a equal chance! :* M. Van Ghent: ... OtherTalk Can I still join, fellows? Martha Van Ghent 09:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you can. I just took the names from the poster on the right, but anyone running for MOTC can participate! 10:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm happy to see so many candidates . 14:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, Congress will become bigger than ever! 15:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure it will . I kind of like that. 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I want to wish all candidates the best of luck! May we be colleagues soon. Harold Freeman 15:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know how you all feel about this initiative but the 'debate' (which is more like a bunch of interviews thrown together) sure helps me with my voting! 07:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope the new voting system makes it through Congress... Percival E. Galahad 07:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::It needs one more vote I believe. I hope it gets trough before the 17th but it wouldn't be a complete disaster if it didn't. 07:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It would be nice to be able to discern candidates "you really really support" and those who you just like or find "okay". Percival E. Galahad 07:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's what the system is all about but 75% is a huge percentage. 07:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC)